


Give me what you got (because you know that I can take it)

by mikusgirlfriend



Series: The love story of Mark Lee and... an alien? [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Background Relationships, Children, Consentacles, Eggpreg, Human/Monster Romance, Inflation, Just realised that children is an awful tag to put here, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Oviposition, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other, fbi don’t come for me, theyre not involved in the smut in any way shape or form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikusgirlfriend/pseuds/mikusgirlfriend
Summary: “Alright” Mark said. “So we’ve already established that you want to be f-fucked by Ghourbirh”Yuta smirked a little at Mark’s stutter but didn’t say anything.“Yes” he simply replied. “I would very much like that”Mark nodded, cheeks ablaze.“And you’re sure you want… you want them to lay eggs in you?”Yuta’s eyes pinned Mark to his seat, his gaze inexplicably sharp and fierce.“Yes” he said firmly. “If you’re okay with it, there’s nothing I’d like more”orMark and Yuta have a threesome of sorts with Mark's alien partner
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Tentacles
Series: The love story of Mark Lee and... an alien? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734139
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161





	Give me what you got (because you know that I can take it)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2 to my little Mark-centric tentacle romance! I really wanted to add a short pwp chapter featuring Yuta and things kind of spiralled out of control but I still like how this turned out.
> 
> You don't have to have read part 1 to understand the basic plot of this fic (this is mainly smut tbh) but it would be greatly appreciated if you check it out!

Mark was positive he’d never been more stressed than he was right now. 

“For the love of god” he groaned, close to tears with how frustrated he felt “they don’t eat processed foods, they eat raw fish! You’re  _ not _ feeding them anything else because I have no idea what they might be allergic to”

Johnny chuckled, hoisting a slimy baby up in his arms. Its little suckers were wandering all over his shirt, positively drenching it in mucus. 

“They’re monsters of an ancient breed Mark” he said amusedly. “You really think they have allergies?”

Mark frowned which only served to make Johnny laugh more in that infuriating way he did when he found Mark adorable. Which he was not, thank you very much.

“I’m serious Johnny” Mark whined, nervously watching how his baby slunk out of Johnny’s grip (an easy feat thanks to its multiple limbs) and started crawling over his body. A tentacle slipped and dipped inside of Johnny’s shirt, the man trying to mask his look of horror as best as he could. “These are my children”

Johnny carefully grasped the stray arm and all but ripped it away from his body (he wasn’t used to the slick suction cups the way Mark was) before turning to his friend, smiling at his worries.

“Relax Mark” he said, sounding slightly more somber. “Of course I’m going to take care of them”

Mark wrung his hands, still unable to rid himself of doubts and what-ifs. It was just for a day, but there was so much that could go wrong. 

“Besides” Johnny continued when he noticed Mark was unconvinced, “I have Chitti”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Mark thought as Chittaphon all but waltzed into the room, one baby draped over each shoulder like disturbingly alive accessories. 

“Mark you really should do something about their slime” he said while wiping his hand on his jeans. “They are disgusting enough as it is”

Mark could never tell if Chittaphon meant it when he said things like that; unlike Johnny who still looked at his children with poorly disguised disgust, Chittaphon appeared carefree to touch and play with them. Then he opened his mouth and complained about how nasty they were, all with a playful tone, and Mark was left confused again. 

“Chittaphon how are you holding Jisung?” Mark exclaimed, watching in horror as the little thing wobbled where it was perched atop of the Thai boy’s shoulder, thin tentacles weaving themselves into his black hair for purchase.

Chittaphon shot Mark a bored look. 

“You know I can’t tell them apart” he deadpanned. “So stop calling them by their names, you look like a loser. And both of them are fine. They could probably murder me in my sleep if they wanted to, I think they can hold onto me if I carry them around.”

Mark felt his eye twitch but Jisung chose that moment to yawn, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth the size of bananas, and Mark swallowed his protests since there probably was a grain of truth in Chittaphon’s statement. 

Johnny watched his boyfriend with a mix of amazement and fondness, which made Mark a little nauseous since he didn’t need Johnny eye-fucking his boyfriend while said boyfriend held something Mark had given birth to. 

The visual of Chittaphon holding Jisung, Chenle or any of the babies was still foreign to Mark, and he didn’t think he’d ever quite get used to it. His own family wasn’t aware of Ghourbirh’s existence, but Johnny’s boyfriend was. Mark wasn’t quite sure how it had happened; without noticing it, 5’7 feet of self-proclaimed twink had appeared like a whirlwind in his life, suddenly knowing all about monsters and babies. Mark had only met Chittaphon a handful of times, and each one had been equally strange. He would never forget the first time they met, a fateful day a couple of months before he met Ghourbirh. He had come home early from school and as he stumbled into his and Johnny’s shared apartment been met by the sight of a shirtless Chittaphon perched on top of his dear roommate, very obviously about to get it on right on their couch. 

Chittaphon had slid off Johnny’s lap without a care in the world, seemingly unashamed of both of their hard-ons, and introduced himself as if he hadn’t just been seconds away from sucking off his boyfriend. Mark knew you shouldn't judge people solely based on first impressions, but something about the dangerous glint in Chittaphon’s eyes as he said Mark probably didn’t want to shake his hand considering where said hand just had been (all to the soundtrack of Johnny choking on air in the background) had given Mark a very lasting, and scarily accurate, picture of what the Thai boy was like. 

Chittaphon had that effect on people, where he paradoxically enough was so loud and obnoxious that he managed to sneak into every crevice of their life without them noticing it. It was how he had ended up here, in Mark’s house with an armful of tentacled babies. 

“Chitti baby” Johnny said with a voice far too soft to be used on such a fearless thot, “Mark is going to have a stroke soon, take it easy on him?”

Mark narrowed his eyes in a way he hoped was threatening but most likely, due to his small statue and cute face, would only be deemed endearing by Johnny. Infuriatingly, but not surprisingly, Johnny only cooed at him. Chittaphon also had the audacity to squeal, even though he was shorter than Mark.

“Don’t murder him” Johnny warned as Chittaphon danced out of the room to put Jisung and Chenle in the car with their siblings. “If you do you won’t have a babysitter for your threesome”

Mark blushed violently and hit Johnny’s shoulder while blocking his mental bond to the children as he did automatically whenever he thought of something inappropriate. 

“It’s not a threesome” he hissed, cheekbones blotchy with embarrassment. 

Johnny raised an eyebrow. 

“I thought threesome was the correct term for sexual intercourse involving three parties” he said with faux innocence. “Chitti and I have done it, it’s nothing to be ashamed of”   
Mark stared at his friend with disgust. 

“I did not need to know that” he said, scrunching up his nose. “And this is different. I’m not… it’s not a threesome. I’m just letting Yuta experience something he’s wanted to do his entire life”

Johnny rolled his eyes. 

“Sure sure” he said, trailing off into silence. Through the window the watched Chittaphon lift Jisung and Chenle from his shoulders and placing them in backseats of the car before fastening their seat belts. It was quite a hilarious sight, the saber-toothed, tentacled monster babies with seat belts. It made Mark’s lips quirk up and he remembered why he let Chittaphon come near his children despite the man’s disgust for them and blatant disinterest in keeping them safe; unlike Johnny he was peculiarly good at making them behave. Mark could swear that if he hadn’t been their mother they would recognise Chittaphon as their parent. Thankfully, the thai hadn’t upgraded his status from gay uncle to parent. Yet.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Johnny suddenly asked, sounding a lot more serious than he had just a few moments ago. Mark turned to his friend with a confused expression. 

“What do you mean?” he asked curiously. “Why wouldn’t it be? I told Yuta about Ghourbirh weeks ago, he’s even met the babies, and I trust him. I don’t think he’ll tell anyone”

Johnny shook his head. 

“No I meant like” he sighed. “Are you going to be okay with… sharing Ghourbirh in this way? I’ve had a couple of threesomes with Chitti and although I’m not a possessive or jealous person at all, those did test me a little bit. Are you sure you’re going to be okay with seeing the… love of your life being with someone else?”

Mark stared blankly at Johnny.

“My soul is literally connected to Gourbirh” Mark said slowly, trying to understand. “It waited for centuries for my soul to return to it. We have a bond that is going to remain when I finish this life and begin another one. What is there for me to be jealous of? How could Yuta possibly compete with that?”

Johnny laughed.

“Well when you put it like that” he said, sounding amused. Mark opened his mouth but was rudely interrupted by Chittaphon bursting in through the door. 

“Okay whores” he boldly exclaimed. “Can we please get this shitshow on the road already? All of the nasties are in the car except for that one”

He pointed at the one in Johnny’s arms, a mess of wildly wriggling tentacles. 

“Jaemin” Mark hissed under his breath, causing Chittaphon to roll his eyes and bat his hand as if chasing away an annoying fly. 

“Whatever, I can’t tell them apart anyway” he said before practically teleporting himself to his boyfriend’s side. “Let’s go now darling” he cooed, latching himself to Johnny’s arm with a grip that made Mark fear for his friend’s circulation. “Yuta texted me and he’s only thirty minutes away. We better leave unless we want to be caught in the crossfire of their amateur hentai”

Mark would have laughed at that if he wasn’t so nervous about Jaemin’s life. The tiny creature was trying to stable itself by winding its tentacles around Johnny’s unoccupied arm and judging by the way Johnny’s smile had positively frozen he wasn’t enjoying the sensation one bit. While Johnny probably wouldn’t do anything to purposely harm Mark’s babies, Mark didn’t trust that his friend wouldn’t one day drop one of them in disgust.

“Remember” Mark muttered as Johnny and Chittaphon shuffled out through the door. “No one can see them. Go for a drive in the woods, go fishing, go skinny dipping, anything. Just don’t let them be seen, don’t feed them anything that isn’t raw fish, don’t let them out of the car unless you’re sure you can get them back inside again, don’t-”

“Mark” Johnny interrupted. “We got this under control. We won’t let anything happen to your, uh, beautiful children”

“Don’t lie, it’s not a good look on you darling” Chittaphon snapped at his boyfriend. “They’re ugly and we all know it”

Before Mark could process what had been said Chittaphon chirped a ‘goodbye’ and slammed the door in his face, leaving him alone in his hallway. Soon after, the car in the driveway started up and drove off. Silence lowered itself over the house and Mark sighed as he walked out into the living room where Ghourbirh was resting as per usual. Her body filled almost the entire living room, the swollen purple body covered in myriads of multi-coloured eyes splaying out over the plastic-covered floorboards. Her tentacles, black with ghoulishly pale suction cups, waved lazily back and forth. They reminded Mark of the way seaweed moved underwater. 

_ It was having fun _ , Ghourbirh pointed out, the sentence floating through Mark’s head and bringing a smile to his face. 

“Yeah” Mark said, grabbing a tentacle to give it a soft peck. “It’s nice seeing my human friends sometimes. Hearing their banter is reassuring in a way.”

_ Don’t understand _ , Ghourbirh communicated bluntly.  _ But if it makes Mark happy, we like it _

Mark chuckled quietly into Ghourbirh’s damp skin, for the nth time wondering when his mate had gotten so good at human tongue.

Waiting for Yuta’s arrival proved to be more nerve-wrecking than Mark had anticipated. Unlike with Johnny and Chittaphon, Mark wasn’t sure just where he stood with Yuta. They were never that close, since Johnny essentially was Mark’s only friend, and while they’d grown closer since Mark told the japanese about Ghourbirh, Mark was still nervous they’d be awkward with each other. 

Telling Yuta had in many ways been one of the most difficult feats of Mark’s life. Despite having told both Johnny and Chittaphon already, telling Yuta, a half stranger, had been so scary Mark had almost backed out of it. 

Almost. 

Because ever since Johnny had mentioned it, Mark had been unable to get the visual of Yuta fucked by Ghourbirh out of his head. Yuta was absolutely gorgeous, and this was something Mark had been able to admit from the very beginning, back when he first met the Japanese student during Mark’s freshman year of college. At first, Yuta had been guarded and a bit cold towards Mark, but he had soon warmed up to him and taken a liking to the younger boy. Much to Mark’s dismay, Yuta tended to overshare when he was comfortable, and more often than not Mark had been rendered speechless by Yuta’s comical but still graphic descriptions of various hentai videos. It was all in good fun, and from the way Yuta retold them Mark had been unable to tell if he even watched the videos for other reasons than comic relief, but there was a certain pattern of tentacle themed videos that made Mark suspect that there was more to it than just getting a good laugh. 

Then Johnny had mentioned it the day Mark told him, and ever since then, the thought had struck him every once in a while. The idea of Yuta getting railed by Ghourbirh was oddly appealing. 

Ghourbirh has of course agreed immediately, unable to deny their human anything he desired. From then had followed an odd process where Mark slowly let Yuta become part of their secret. Yuta had met Ghourbirh twice, and Mark was sure the Japanese man wouldn’t expose them. Yuta hadn’t been as shocked as Johnny but hadn’t taken it as weirdly lightly as Chittaphon. He had mainly seemed overjoyed at the prospect of finally getting to live out his deepest fantasies. They had loosely discussed what intercourse with Ghourbirh would entail, and while Mark was terribly nervous, he was mainly excited as he heard a car pull up in the driveway. 

Taking a few calming breaths at the sound of the doorbell, he went over to open after he deemed enough time had passed, so it wouldn’t seem like he’d been standing in the living room waiting for Yuta’s arrival (although that was exactly what he’d been doing). 

When the door swung open to reveal Yuta, Mark felt a little flustered. He didn’t know if it was because of what they were about to do, but he was suddenly hyper aware (more than before) of how handsome the other boy was. His hair was half long and a little wavy, dyed a platinum blonde that made it resemble a halo. He was wearing a loose, black tank top and black jeans, a simple look that greatly contrasted his angelic hair, and instead served to make him look like a delinquent. Yuta smiled brightly at Mark who felt his heart jump at the sight of such a luminous smile. 

“Hi” Yuta grinned. 

“Hi” Mark parroted, feeling a little shy. “Come in”

Mark shuffled aside, letting Yuta inside before closing the door behind him. 

“Okay” Mark muttered as he locked “I don’t know the… courtesy of things like this. Would you like a cup of tea? Think things through a last time? Discuss terms and agreements?”

The joke was lame, but it made Yuta laugh a little in a way that scrunched up his eyes, and Mark counted that as a win. 

“A cup of tea would be nice” Yuta said and Mark nodded. 

“Follow me” he called out over his shoulder as he made his way towards the kitchen, picking two cups out of a cupboard, filling them with water. Yuta decided to lean against Mark’s counter watching Mark as he placed the cups in the microwave. 

“Black or green?” Mark asked, trying to pretend like everything was completely normal. Like he had handsome boys over to fuck aliens every other day or so. 

“Green” Yuta replied coolly. “I can’t believe you microwave your tea water, you heathen”

Mark cracked a smile at that. 

“Saves me time” he said with a shrug. Then they waited in silence until the microwave dinged and they could take out the cups. 

“Alright” Mark said as they dipped their tea bags in the water. “So we’ve already established that you want to be f-fucked by Ghourbirh”

Yuta smirked a little at Mark’s stutter but didn’t say anything. 

“Yes” he simply replied, blowing on the hot beverage in his cup. “I would very much like that”

Mark nodded, cheeks ablaze. How could Yuta act so natural about this? Out of the two of them, he wasn’t even the one in a relationship with a monster!

“And you’re sure you want… you want them to lay eggs in you?”

Yuta’s eyes pinned Mark to his seat, his gaze inexplicably sharp and fierce. 

“Yes” he said firmly. “If you’re okay with it, there’s nothing I’d like more”

Mark took a deep breath, shifting a little in his seat. His dick certainly took interest in the idea of Yuta filled with Ghourbirh’s eggs. 

“Okay” he muttered. “Okay but it’s important that you get them out of your body afterwards. You have a 24 hour window before they swell and grow too big for you to push them out. After 48 hours they’ll grow to your insides and stick there. If you don’t get them out by then I’m not sure how to. I mean, we could probably figure something out, worst case scenario, but it won’t come to that if you just get them out before the 24 hour mark”

A visible shudder ran through Yuta and Mark pinches his eyebrows in concern. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, worried that the other was scared because of his words. He wouldn’t blame Yuta if he got second thoughts but… it would be a little disappointing.

Yuta laughed quietly. 

“Yeah” he chuckled. “Sorry it’s just… hearing you talk about eggs this way is so fucking hot. I’m sorry, please continue”

A new blush flared up on Mark’s cheeks and he cleared his throat, flustered. 

“Alright” he mumbled. “Glad we cleared that up”

Yuta laughed again. 

“Remember” Mark said, his serious voice sobering Yuta up. “And I seriously cannot stress this enough: if you at any point feel that you no longer want to continue, you can tell Ghourbirh and they will listen. Either say it verbally, or communicate it through the bond like I showed you. Or, if you feel that you can’t express it to Ghourbirh, you can tell me and I’ll forward it to them.”

Mark took a deep breath. This was important. 

“Bottom line is” he continued. “If you change your mind, Ghourbirh will listen. She is a creature, not an animal. She is capable of communicating with you, listening to you, and they will not do anything without your consent”

Yuta smiled at Mark, eyes sparkling. 

“There’s a word for that you know” he said into his teacup as he had another drink. “Consentacles”

Mark raises his eyebrows. 

“That’s a thing?” he asked incredulously. 

“Yep” Yuta said, popping the P. “Because of how common rape is within the tentacle community, consensual tentacle sex being a bit of a rarity. Hence, the specific word for it. Consentacles.”

Mark giggled. The entire situation was so weird and surreal, and he wasn’t sure how to react. 

Yuta quietly giggled with him before making eye contact. 

“Mark?” he asked casually. “Can I kiss you?”

Mark choked on thin air, Yuta’s request throwing him off-guard. 

“What?” he croaked out, brain going haywire with nervousness at his friend’s question. “Why?”

Yuta shrugged. 

“You look cute right now” he simply said. “I really like the blonde streaks in your bangs. And you seem a little tense about everything. Maybe kissing will help you calm down?”

Mark really didn’t think so, considering his heart was about to beat right out of his chest at the mere thought of it. But on the other hand, Yuta was very handsome and it wasn’t like Mark hadn’t thought about kissing him before. Should he do it? 

Ghourbirh ended up making Mark’s decision for him, hearing his inner dilemma through the bond. 

_ It wants to _ , the familiar growl resounded.  _ If it wants to, it should. We will not be upset. We knows it belongs to us either way _

With Ghourbirh’s approval, the last trace of apprehension melted from Mark’s mind and he nodded, still nervous but somewhat sure of his decision.

“Okay” he whispered. “Let’s kiss”

Yuta looked a little like he’d won the lottery, and also a little like he was about to eat Mark whole. With a dangerous smile and something predatory in his gaze he beckoned Mark over.

“Come on Mark, don’t be shy” he said. “It will be just like the time we did the pepero game at that party”

“I seriously hate you so much” Mark muttered, flustered beyond what he thought was humanly possible (had Yuta always been this flirty?), but he still made his way over to the other man.

“Yet here you are” Yuta singsonged, patting his lap as he shifted in his seat, spreading his legs a little. Mark was absolutely mortified, face on fire as he sat down on Yuta’s lap, head bowed down in shame, eyes locked with Yuta’s chest. Mark squirmed, not used to this kind of intimacy after having lived with Ghourbirh for so long. He felt a distinct hardness poke his butt and gasped, a flash of burning want rushing through his veins. 

Yuta was hard. 

Yuta was hard too. 

Mark resisted the urge to whimper pathetically as Yuta curled his fingers under his chin, forcing his head up. What had become of him? Why was he reacting this way to another human touching him? Had it really been that long since he met Ghourbirh?

“Will you kiss me pretty boy?” Yuta mumbled, and it was so unbearably greasy but Mark melted either way, looping his arms around Yuta’s neck and surging up to kiss him. 

Yuta’s lips were soft underneath his own, but they weren’t pliant or calm. The way Yuta kissed was a lot like the way he flirted; fearless and bold, with a burning passion that made Mark  _ want _ . Their lips slotted together wetly, Mark’s friend not giving him a second to process what was happening before deepening the kiss. Mark dimly thought that if he’d been standing up, his knees would have given out by now.

His insides felt hot and tingly, and he pulled Yuta closer, starting to move with more purpose. Yuta let out a low groan as Mark ground down against his length, and Mark felt a spike of pride. He’d done that. 

When something wet slithered around Mark’s throat, applying the weakest shadow of pressure simply to alert him of its presence, Mark gave up on trying to contain his moans. He was kissing Yuta while Ghourbirh started caressing his body, and it was so much, too much. 

The suction cups started softly suckling at his neck, causing Mark to break free from the kiss, resting his forehead against Yuta’s as he harshly panted. 

“God” Yuta mumbled, his breath ghosting the shell of Mark’s ear, sending shivers down Mark’s spine. “You’re both so gorgeous. I feel like I’m losing my mind”

Then he nipped at the lobe of Mark’s ear and Mark gave a full-bodied shudder because everything just felt so good. He was being showered in Ghourbirh’s and Yuta’s affection and it was so intense, so bright, just so  _ good _ . 

“Yuta” Mark whispered. “I can’t wait any longer. Let’s go to the living room”

Yuta hummed, standing up as Mark tumbled off his lap. Yuta kissed Mark again, and the two blindly shuffled into the living room, with some help from a few tentacles gently guiding the way. Mark found himself getting lost in the wet heat of Yuta’s mouth, whining quietly when the other suddenly broke away. He opened his eyes to see why and his jaw fell slack.

Ghourbirh’s tentacles had started finding their way inside of Yuta’s clothes, wandering across his chest and back, staining his shirt with their slick. The japanese tipped his head backwards, a flush painted on his cheeks as multiple slick appendages touched him, prodded at him, wrapped themselves around his body. 

The sound of fabric tearing as Ghourbirh ripped Yuta’s top clean off made Mark jump a little, and he swallowed at the sight of Yuta half naked. There was so much skin on display, a perfect amount of muscles, hard, pebbled nipples, and Mark was actually salivating. A tentacle brushed against Yuta’s nipple and he gave a broken moan, arching his back into it. His eyes were screwed shut, head rolling to one side, body completely pliant in Ghourbirh’s hold. Tentacles had wound themselves tightly around Yuta’s arms and legs, rendering him vulnerable and defenseless, and the japanese man seemed to enjoy it. At least if the way he spread his legs was anything to go by. 

“Mark” Yuta whimpered and Mark had to take a deep breath, summoning all his will power not to cum then and there because Yuta sounded so fucking sexy when he said his name like that. “Tell it… make… please do something”

Yuta broke himself off with a sob as a tentacle slithered across his abdomen, coiling itself around him and holding him completely still. Mark watched with fascination how the earlier dominant man unraveled in front of him, all from a few touches from Ghourbirh. 

“You tell her” Mark managed to squeeze out. His dick was edging on uncomfortably hard and it was starting to get difficult to think, let alone speak. “Or think it. He will listen”

Yuta stared at Mark with glossy eyes and let his mouth fall open. Before Mark could process what was happening, before he was ready at all, a tentacle slipped inside Yuta’s mouth, filling it completely. Yuta’s eyes rolled back into his skull and he gave a muffled groan around the member as it thrusted into his mouth, down his throat and  _ holy shit _ his throat was actually bulging from it. Did Yuta not have a gag reflex?

Slick and saliva was dripping down Yuta’s chin, choked noises spilling from him, and it was the most obscene thing Mark had ever witnessed. Slowly, he shuffled closer to get a better look. 

Tears had started gathering on Yuta’s lashes, making his eyes glimmer like diamonds and his cheeks looked puffy with how full his mouth was. Carefully Mark lifted a hand to the other man’s face, gently touching his cheek, poking a little. A shiver ran down his spine at the feeling of a moving hardness beneath. Ghourbirh, his brain unhelpfully provided. That’s Ghourbirh, fucking your friend’s throat so deeply he’ll feel it for the rest of his life. 

“You know” Mark said quietly, dropping to his knees to pull down Yuta’s zipper. “After this, no cock will feel the s-same again. I know this. Weather you take it in the a-a-ass or in the mouth, nothing will ever truly s-satisfy you again”

Mark had no idea where this sudden boldness came from, but from the increase volume of Yuta’s moans he deduced that the other man liked it. And he was damned if he wasn’t going to make this the most mind-blowing experience of Yuta’s life.

“I’m not really t-tight anymore” he said conversonally as he pulled Yuta’s jeans and boxers down, Ghourbirh temporarily loosening her grip on Yuta’s legs to help. “I’ve been with Ghourbirh so many times, carried her eggs, b-been stretched so well. I’ll always be a little loose. After tonight, maybe you will be too?”

Yuta was crying now, tears slipping down his face and Mark felt a slight twinge of envy. Dirty talk was not his forte and he ached to be cared for and pampered again. This isn’t about you, he chastised himself. This is about Yuta.

The man himself was squirming wildly with tentacles caressing his body, moving like snakes, slipping between his asscheeks and prodding teasingly at his rim. 

Mark rose just as Ghourbirh slipped out of the older’s mouth, jaw staying slack even as he was empty, tongue lolling out in a way that should be gross but only served to make Mark even more turned on. Yuta was so messed up, so ruined, and they hadn’t even begun. Mark leaned forward and cautiously gave Yuta’s chin a little lick, moaning gratefully at the taste of Ghourbirh’s slick that was smeared all over the japanese man’s face. 

“What a waste” he muttered, lips brushing briefly against Yuta’s skin before he gave another, more purposeful lick, gathering the earthy slick in his mouth and swallowing it. “Ghourbirh stuffs you f-full and you can’t even take it. How ungratef-ful”

Yuta opened his eyes, a bit of his usual spark back as he stared Mark down. 

“You’ll see just how well I can take it” he said hoarsely. “Just you wait”

Mark swallowed visibly, Yuta smirking as he noted the movement of the other’s adams apple.

When Ghourbirh lifted Yuta completely off the ground, hoisting him up in the air using their strong appendages, Mark just backed off, watching with wonder how the man was picked up and spread open. Miles and miles of flawless skin on display, black tentacles curling around useless limbs, keeping him still.

Mark was unable to move, unable to tear his gaze away as a tentacle started creeping up the inside of Yuta’s thigh, feeling its way forward. It was such a beautiful sight, so incredibly erotic, seeing it slither across the unmarked skin and leaving a trail of goo in its wake. The suckers pulled at the flesh, leaving it bruised in places.

“Please” Yuta groaned as the tip teased his hole for what must have felt the millionth time that evening. “Put it in me, now”

The sentence had barely left his mouth before he cut himself off with a drawn-out moan as the tentacle breached his hole. It thrusted shallowly a few times before sinking in deeper, the japanese man’s eyelids fluttering every time his rim caught on a suction cup. Mark watched, enthralled, as the slick limb slipped out a little before pushing in deeper, giving a sickening, squelching sound as it did. With robotic movements, feeling dazed from the show, Mark started peeling off his clothes. His hands were shaking almost violently as he tried to pull down his zipper, the soundtrack consisting of Yuta’s moans making it hard to concentrate. The japanese was growing louder and louder, and Mark wrestled himself out of his pants and shirt, eager to join. The belt met the floor with a loud clank and Mark impatiently wriggled out of his boxers, his dick springing out of its confinements, embarrassingly hard. But Mark didn’t have time to be ashamed of how horny he was, for as he looked at Yuta he noted that the tentacle in his ass had been joined by another one. Mark didn’t know if Ghourbirh was taking Yuta’s pain away, or if the older simply was more used to taking it up the ass, but seeing him already stretched so wide ignited a dangerous fire in Mark’s stomach. 

Slowly, with his eyes glued at the debauched image in front of him, Mark started sliding a hand towards his boner, only to have it slapped away by a tentacle. Mark frowned and was about to chastise his mate for denying him the relief, but before he could form words the tentacle had encircled his dick, the slick heat effectively making him lose any coherent thought. 

“F-fuck” he sobbed, thrusting into the firm sleeve, legs quivering. 

Yuta gave a raspy laugh. 

“Look at you” he gasped, body bouncing with the force he was being fucked with. “You’re getting jerked like a teenager and you’re still so wrecked. It’s pathetic”

Mark mewled, cock twitching at the degrading words. Yuta was right, he really was pathetic. Rutting against his mate like a bitch in heat.

“S-shut up” he muttered instead, cheeks glowing red. 

Yuta smirked, but his glee was short-lived as the tentacles started pulling out, causing him to startle and almost panic. Mark giggled breathlessly at his face. 

“Calm down silly” he mumbled, watching as the tentacle that was a little thicker and sturdier than the other nudged its blunt head against Yuta’s rim. “Ghourbirh is going to fuck you properly now. Stuff you f-full”   
True to his words, Ghourbirh didn’t waste a second before sliding in, burying herself as far as she could go in the human body that was deliciously presented to her. Yuta’s entire body tensed in an arch, his eyes bulging as his jaw dropped. 

“Fuck!” he screamed, throwing his head back. His neck was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, his blonde hair plastered to his face. He was completely still, like he couldn’t move, just breathe and endure it. He probably felt so full, so beyond destroyed, Mark mused. Like a marble statue he sat frozen, impaled on Ghourbirh’s cock, a gorgeous image of utmost sin.

Then, Yuta started moving. Slowly, cautiously, he gyrated his hips, breath hitching everytime the tentacle sunk a little deeper or slid out a few centimetres. 

His mouth was open, drool sliding down his chin and pooling on the floor. It was messy and disgusting and Mark loved it, was transfixed by it. He could barely breathe as he thrusted into Ghourbirh’s hold, chasing that delicious friction on his dick. If Mark had been attracted to Ghourbirh’s tentacles before, it was like it had been multiplied. Getting to see them from a different angle, penetrating a different body, made Mark ache for them in a new way that overshadowed his earlier desires. He suddenly found himself salivating at their movements, the alien way they coiled and serpentined in the air. It was unnatural and monstrous and Mark shouldn’t love it as potently as he did, but he couldn’t help it. He had a lump in his throat, emotionally overwhelmed by how badly he  _ wanted _ .

A tentacle gently nudged Yuta’s chin and his mouth fell open wider, but to his great disappointment the tentacle lingered where it was, gently prodding at his face and smearing him with more mucus. Yuta growled in frustration, eyelids fluttering. His tongue lolled out and he desperately chased Ghourbirh for a taste of their slick. It looked a little comical and Mark would have laughed if it wasn’t simultaneously the hottest thing he’d seen in his life. 

“You’re so desperate” he breathed, almost in awe of Yuta’s horny state.

Yuta looked like he was about to answer but then a suction cup caught on his lip, suckling at his mouth like a strange kiss and he was effectively cut off, lapping at the rubbery, dark skin. 

“F-fuck Mark” he hissed, words muffled. “I think… I think she’s… fuck”

Mark glanced down and whined, high and loud, as he saw the bulge on Ghourbirh’s dick, the bulge that was slowly but surely travelling up the length towards Yuta’s hole. 

“He’s going to breed you now” Mark uselessly informed Yuta. 

It was beautiful, really. The way Yuta’s body tensed and relaxed, practically spasming in Ghourbirh’s iron grip as his rim widened to accomodate to the added stretch. He was positively thrashing now, almost looking like he was trying to escape the huge monster that was holding him still. Mark knew that wasn’t the case, knew that it was all consensual, but he still found it sexy. Maybe that was exactly why he found it hot; no matter how much Yuta appeared to fight the intrusion, Mark knew he wanted it, knew it was consensual and that Yuta absolutely craved it. 

Consent really  _ is _ sexy, he thought to himself as Yuta started pleading for Ghourbirh to just lay the eggs already. 

When the first egg popped inside of him Yuta went rigid, screaming wordlessly as he came, cock spurting a few drops of white. He went lax, his breathing harsh and sharp. Mark wanted to cry with how overwhelming it all was. He’d never before felt the urge to cry because something was arousing but he guessed there was a first for everything.

The friction on his dick felt better and better for each thrust into Ghourbirh’s hold and the sparks travelling through his body told him he wasn’t going to last much longer. What finally pushed him over the edge was when Yuta, spent and exhausted, writhed in overstimulation, quietly begging Ghourbirh for more, more, more. Pleasure coursed through Mark’s body like a tidal wave, his toes curling as he climaxed, spilling a few pathetic drops over Ghourbirh’s tentacle.

“F-fill me” Yuta hiccoughed as a fourth egg slid into him. His stomach was starting to look bloated, uneven and swollen and so beautiful. Mark’s knees were weak, his legs wobbling, and Ghourbirh immediately sensed their mate’s weakened state. They hurriedly wrapped a few, stronger, tentacles around his middle and steadied him. 

_ Was it good? _ they echoed in Mark’s mind. _Did it like it?_

Mark chuckled weakly. 

You know I did, he communicated back and felt a flicker of what could only be translated into the human equivalent of humour.

It should have been awkward, resting while watching his friend slowly get filled with eggs, but it really wasn’t. Yuta was quiet save for some delirious murmurs about ‘more’, and Mark contentedly watched him get fuller and fuller. Mark felt a little jealous, he hadn’t been filled with eggs a single time since delivering the babies. Unlike Yuta, who viewed the eggs as human sperm, Mark felt emotionally attached to every single egg. They were little lives, potential children, to him. He couldn’t stand the idea of pushing them out afterwards, and since he wasn’t ready to take care of more children than he had right now, he and Ghourbirh had opted to have sex with the regular tentacles ever since he’d given birth. 

When a seventh bump had lodged itself inside of Yuta, Ghourbirh finally loosened his grip on Yuta and the man unceremoniously dropped to the floor on all fours with a soft thud. 

“A-are you okay?” Mark asked once he’d caught his breath. Slick was running down Yuta’s thighs, gathering in faintly green pools on the floor (it’d be a bitch to clean it up, but that was a problem future Mark could take care of). For a few moments Yuta was completely quiet, opting to slowly breathe in and out, gathering himself. Then he looked up, his trademark wide, borderline dangerous, smile back on his face. 

“What do you think?” he rasped out and Mark laughed. 

~ 

Yuta’s POV

Getting into the car was a difficult feat, his stomach heavy and big, seemingly getting in the way all the time. Mark had snickered meanly at the way Yuta could barely walk in a straight line, stumbling towards through the house after he’d gathered enough strength to stand up. He’d had a quick bite after the sex, and to his slight surprise it hadn’t been awkward at all. Eating sandwiches naked in his friend’s kitchen with a tummy filled with alien eggs, right after having had a mindblowing threesome with said friend as well as a sea monster could very well had been an awkward affair; but somehow the silence hovering over them had been very comfortable. After finishing, Yuta had changed into a dress he’d brought and all but wobbled out into the hallway, gathering his things to go home. Mark hadn’t kicked him out per say, but Yuta knew how the younger thought of Ghourbirh’s eggs. He was emotionally attached to them, unlike Yuta who merely saw them as a form of ejaculation, and Yuta knew that Mark would be greatly uncomfortable with him getting rid of them while Mark was present. The younger just wouldn’t ever tell him, afraid of being a nuisance. 

When Yuta slid into the driver’s seat, he had to take a slow breather and think things through. Like Mark had advised him, he’d brought a wig and makeup so he could disguise himself as a woman before venturing back into town. He’d made sure that his roommate was currently out of town, but he’d still have to get back to university and the risk of being recognised was undeniably present. 

I’ll just have to hurry, he thought to himself as he started the car and backed out of the driveway. The seatbelt rubbed against his sensitive skin that was stretched taut over the eggs. He’d get stretch marks from this, no doubt. 

Oh whatever. Worth it. 

Driving home, there was excitement buzzing underneath his skin. Pleasure and arousal was still singing in his veins, and the prospect of taking care of the eggs somehow only egged him on more. He didn’t know why, but it felt sexy. The idea of pushing out what a foreign creature had put inside of him. 

“I’m fucked up” he muttered to no one in particular as he parked the car, unbuckling the seat belt to get out. 

It was evening, and not a lot of students were on campus much to Yuta’s relief. He passed a few people, none of which he knew, and none of them paid him any attention. As fast as he could with his bulging belly, he passed the blurry shadows, sweat beading by his temples even though the evening was chill. 

Yuta’s steps echoed against the wet pavement and he panted a little, he could swear his stomach had gotten heavier since he left Mark’s house. He threw a glance at his phone to check the time, not noticing the person who stopped in front of him.

“Yuta?” 

Yuta froze, blood running cold at the sound of a vaguely familiar voice. He looked up to see Taeyong, a guy from his literature class staring at him with an unreadable expression. He looked shocked as well as confused, his eyes wide open as he stared at Yuta. His gaze flickered down to the protruding belly and Yuta felt panic flutter inside of him. Panic and… arousal? God he really needed to sort his kinks out. 

Yuta knew he had to play it cool and keep up the facade that he was a woman.

“W-what are you talking about?” Yuta stammered out, pitching his voice higher to imitate a woman. “Who… who are you?” 

Taeyong stood completely still, like a statue, staring at Yuta as if he were a ghost. Disbelief clouded his eyes, and Yuta could almost hear his thoughts. Taeyong opened his mouth but before he could say something, Yuta pushed past him, heart beating so hard and fast that it hurt. 

“L-leave me alone! I… I have a boyfriend!” he threw over his shoulder, hoping that the little act would make his disguise more believable.

His blood was roaring in his ears, throat clogged with anxiety as well as something else, something hot. Yuta had never been close to Taeyong, hell he’d only ever talked to him once for a class project. They weren’t close enough that Taeyong could say with certainty who he was, and the evening darkness certainly was on his side. But it was still dangerous, a definite risk. A risk that made heat flare in his belly, that sent tingles down his spine. His insides were fluttering with anxiety and horniness as he hurried to his apartment, hands shaking so badly that he almost failed to get the key in the keyhole. 

Slamming the door open Yuta barged inside, kicking his shoes off and discarding his coat without a care for where it ended up. He walked into the kitchen, shedding his clothing as he walked. His underwear landed on the floor with a wet splat, the dirty noise bringing a blush to his face. He groaned a little as he ripped his shirt off, staring at his disfigured, unevenly bloated stomach. The erotic sight made him lightheaded and he wriggled out of his jeans before dropping to all fours. He felt like a dirty animal, crawling into the kitchen, belly hanging heavy beneath him. 

“Where the fuck is it?” Yuta wheezed to himself as he ripped a cabinet open, rummaging around for a few moments before pulling a big bucket out. With trembling hands Yuta placed it beside him before taking a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to do. His cock had hardened a little, taking interest in the utterly humiliating situation. 

Yuta pressed a hand against his stomach, yelping when he felt the eggs jostling in there. They had definitely grown over the course of the last couple of hours, they felt both bigger and heavier. Carefully, Yuta applied more pressure, whining when he felt a faint tug on his rim. It seemed like the eggs had been edging on slipping out the whole ride home, a realisation that made Yuta hornier than it should. 

One egg pressed up against Yuta’s prostate, rubbing it, and his eyes rolled back. He tensed his abdominal muscles, feeling his rim stretch as he tried to push the eggs out of his body. Yuta’s dick was almost fully hard now, the continuous movements against his prostate making him go a little mad with desire.

“Fuck” he muttered to himself, tugging on his dick as he pushed harder. Yuta choked on a moan when, suddenly and without warning, the stretch became blindingly painful for a few seconds only to disappear, a warm sticky egg sliding down his thighs and landing on the floor with a thud. 

Shivering like a leaf, Yuta picked it up, marvelling it. It was green and semi-translucent, warm in his palm and so wet that slick from it dripped down his forearm. It reminded him a little of jello, slightly harder but not too different. Yuta held it up against the light, breath catching as he saw the silhouette of something inside the egg. Something alive, moving it’s multiple limbs loftily. A living thing, a parasite that had resided inside of him. Swallowing his coiling arousal he deposited the egg in the bucket. For reasons he’d rather not closely examine, the idea of creatures hiding inside of him made Yuta feel all kinds of hot.

The pressure inside of him has lessened slightly, his stomach no longer as painfully bloated as before, and Yuta massaged it firmly in an attempt to keep coaxing the eggs out. Pleasure was thrumming in his veins as his prostate was abused by the things in his body. His rim once again started widening, and Yuta screamed out loud as two eggs fell out in quick succession. Lacking the energy to place them in the bucket, he decided to take care of them later. 

His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he, with weak limbs, turned around from his position on all fours to lie down on the floor. The mucus that had gathered on the floor made his back stick to the floorboards and Yuta wanted to sob at how utterly humiliating this was; lying in slime, getting off on pushing foreign creatures out of his body. 

Yuta pushed down on his belly, hard, wincing a little in pain. His other hand reached down to wrap around his weeping length, stroking and pumping. Another egg fell out, followed by more slick and Yuta writhed, feeling how his peak was nearing. 

Yuta quickened the pace of his hand and as a fourth egg slipped out he came, orgasm washing over him and causing his vision to blank out for a few moments. 

When he’d come down from his high, Yuta reapplied pressure on his abdomen, crying as his sensitive rim was yes again worked open. He was absolutely spent, shivering from overstimulation for the second time that day, but he needed to get the last two eggs out unless he wanted to get pregnant. 

When he finally got them out Yuta’s body turned lax, rolling over to his belly and slamming face-first onto the kitchen floor. He was sweaty and worn out, breathing as if he’d run a marathon. He rested his sticky forehead against the somewhat cool floor tiles, sobbing violently simply because it had been so much, almost too much. He felt dirty and tired, while at the same time weirdly sated in a way he’d never felt before. 

After a few moments of calming down he slowly managed to gather himself enough to get up, gathering the eggs to put them in the bucket. They had cooled down now, and Yuta studied them with a light blush coating his cheeks. Those had been inside of him. An alien-like monster had put them in his body while he’d moaned for it like a whore. Yuta shook his head and dumped the eggs in the bucket, quietly wondering where he was going to dispose them. He couldn’t throw them in the nature in case they were discovered by someone, or didn’t decompose as they should. Or worst of all, somehow hatched without a host. It wasn’t like he could just throw them in a trash can though, as Yuta’s roommate Doyoung would definitely get suspicious about what they were. Doyoung might be close to Johnny but Yuta knew that Johnny had not informed his friend about Ghourbirh. 

In the end, Yuta decided to put them in a white plastic bag, tying it securely. It looked like a regular bag of trash and Yuta deemed it safe enough to just leave by the door. He could deal with it tomorrow. Cleaning up the floors proved to be just as annoying as he’d thought, but dish soap and warm water did dissolve the mucus. 

When he finally was done Yuta dragged himself, yawning, to the shower to wash the slick and sweat away. After that he’d sleep.

Preferably for a few days. 

~

But of course, that didn’t happen.

The next day, Yuta was rudely awoken at the ungodly hour of 8 am by the sound of voices. He could hear Doyoung's giggles and another voice he couldn’t quite decipher who it belonged to through the haze of sleep. Groaning quietly, he rolled over in his bed, ready to ignore it.

That was, until he heard the very distinct sound of a moan.   
His eyes flew open, suddenly wide awake. _Oh_ _hell no._

“Maybe we should- ah, take this to the bedroom” Yuta heard Doyoung say as Yuta stumbled out of bed, pulling an oversized t-shirt on to cover his bare chest before marching out. The morning sunlight was way too bright for him, prickling his swollen eyes, and he could barely walk in a straight line with his bottom hurting like he’d been hit by a train, but he needed to put an end to the escapades in his apartment before they escalated so far they could cause irreversible damage.

Cursing his size kink for making his life so difficult the next day, Yuta walked (read: sleep-walked) out in the living room where Doyoung was standing with his back to him, cradling the face of someone Yuta couldn’t see from his angle. They were murmuring things to each other and giggling cutely and Yuta felt a little like an asshole when he cleared his throat, causing the two to spring apart.

_ Oh. _

Doyoung and Taeyong. 

Definitely not what Yuta had expected. Interesting, and a damn coincidence. Yuta swallowed, trying to ignore the miniscule lump that lodged itself in his throat. When had Doyoung's embarrassing pining for his best friend into something mutual? Had he planned on telling Yuta?

“Sorry to break this up” Yuta said with a pained smile. “But I’m here and unless you’re into exhibitonism I suggest, for your own sake, that you take things somewhere else”

Doyoung blushed, his face turning blood red, and Taeyong shifted, pulling at his shirt to cover an obvious bulge. 

“Oh Yuta” Doyoung said weakly. “I didn’t… um… weren’t you supposed to be gone for the weekend?”

Yuta smiled. 

“So were you” he pointed out, to which Doyoung just responded with a groan. 

“Sorry” he mumbled before turning to Taeyong with a soft smile. “You said your roommate was out? Should we go to your place instead?”

Yuta raised an eyebrow and smirked at the obvious insinuation about what was about to go down and Taeyong’s face turned such an intense shade of red that Yuta would have worried about his health if it wasn’t so entertaining. Seriously, hadn’t it just been a couple of weeks since Doyoung had drunkenly whined about that specific blush, complaining about how he’d never be the one painting it on Taeyong’s face?

“S-sure” Taeyong stuttered, following it with a laugh so painfully awkward and strange that Yuta wondered if it really belonged to him. His beautiful, cool and almost intimidatingly sharp face somehow didn’t match the screeching, high pitched stutter of a laugh that left his mouth. It made Yuta’s skin crawl with secondhand embarrassment.

“I’ll get my coat” Doyoung said. 

“I’ll come soon” Taeyong said. Doyoung raised an eyebrow but left the room and Yuta felt a flutter of anxiety. Why did Taeyong stay? Yuta had assumed he wouldn’t think much of last night’s events since Yuta was here now (and obviously not pregnant), but maybe he remembered? Would he demand answers? 

For a few moments, silence lowered itself over them. Yuta was on edge, and Taeyong obviously was too, touching his neck and ears and overall looking like he’d rather be somewhere else. 

“So” Yuta said to fill the silence and urge Taeyong into spilling whatever he was thinking about. “You and Doyoung, huh?”

Taeyong’s face softened a little and he smiled, cold exterior cracking.

“Yeah” he muttered with that mushy voice people use when they talk about someone they like. “We started dating a few weeks ago but we haven’t really made it official until now. We're taking things slow since we've been friends for so long. So like… don’t feel bad that Doyoung hasn’t told you yet. You’re the first one to know”

Yuta looks at Taeyong, surprised at his perceptiveness. How could he spot the gnawing insecurity almost before Yuta himself could notice? Maybe Yuta was wrong in dismissing him as a pretty face. 

“I see” Yuta chose to say. “Thank you I guess. For like, telling me”

Taeyong gave him a small smile and went quiet again. 

“Hey” he said, tone casual and eyes distant. “I think I ran into you last night”

Yuta’s blood ran cold. 

“I might have been wrong though” Taeyong continued, sounding weirdly detached. As if he was struggling to remain calm, indifferent to the situation. “Maybe… maybe it was just someone who looked like you”

Yuta cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the nauseating nervosity that was clawing on his insides. There’s no proof, he reminded himself. No proof.

“That must be the case” he said, hoping his voice wasn’t shaky. “I don’t recall meeting anyone last night. I was home”

Taeyong’s eyes drifted towards Yuta, leveling him with a calculating stare. Yuta was sweating. 

“Yeah” Taeyong agreed slowly, sounding like he wasn’t entirely convinced. “I guess it was someone else”

Then he smiled, and the strange moment passed.

“I’ll get going then” he said. “Nice to meet you”

Yuta nodded and gave a wave, not trusting himself to speak without choking. Taeyong’s words were ringing in his head, long after the door had slammed close behind the couple. Somehow Yuta couldn’t help but feel like the other saw through his lies. Something in the weight of his gaze, the fire in his voice, had seemed off to Yuta. It was almost as if he’d been teasing him, hinting at knowing a secret that Yuta didn’t. It didn’t  _ really _ matter; he had no proof whatsoever and he wouldn’t tell anyone because truthfully, who would believe him? Still, a small part of him wriggled anxiously and Yuta wondered if he could really trust Taeyong. 

His inner turmoil was interrupted as his phone rang, startling him out of his stupor. Checking the called ID, he smiled as he saw it was Mark.

“Hi” he said as he answered, nerves melting away a little as he heard Mark’s voice.

_ “Hi” _ the other parroted, making Yuta smile wider.  _ “I just… uh, wanted to call and check up on you. I trust that you’ve taken care of the e-eggs?” _

“Yes” Yuta answered. “Did that last night”

_ “Good” _

The line went dead for a few moments, the two searching for something to say. What do you say after you’ve had a threesome with an alien? What is the courtesy of this type of thing? The ease from last day was gone, replaced with something that buzzed under Yuta’s skin. 

“Mark-”

_ “Hey-” _

They broke out into nervous giggles as they talked over each other, unsure of how to act. 

_ “You first” _ Mark urged and Yuta shook his head even though Mark couldn’t see it.

“It’s nothing important” Yuta muttered. “I just wondered if you wanted to go have a coffee together sometime. Just the two of us”

Yuta worried the implication behind his words would get lost, but judging by Mark’s hesitation to answer, the other understood completely what he was getting at. 

_ “Yuta” _ Mark breathed into the receiver, sending shivers down Yuta’s spine.  _ “I… god this is… I don’t know if that’s a good idea?” _ _  
_ “Why not?” Yuta questioned, faltering a little but refusing to be deterred. It hadn’t been a no after all. 

Mark sighed.

_ “It’s… you know I’m with Ghourbirh” _

“Polyamorous people exist”   
_ “I know, I know” _ Mark sounded frustrated. Yuta could imagine him running a hand through his hair, black with blonde streaks. _ “It’s just… this is going to sound a little harsh” _

“Bring it on” Yuta countered. 

_ “Ghourbirh and I are fated. We are soulmates. We have children together. With the risk of sounding mean, I just don’t see how you’re going to fit into that equation. We don’t know each other that well. How… how are you going to compete with what I have with Ghourbirh?” _

The line crackled. Yuta could sense that Mark wasn’t done yet. 

_ “There’s a risk”  _ he said quietly.  _ “A very big risk that you’re going to feel left out. Unneeded. And when people feel unneeded they start to resent. I might not… I might not be very close to you but I don’t want you to resent me Yuta” _

His voice was barely a whisper at the end, soft and fragile. He sounded vulnerable and confused. 

“Mark” Yuta said, trying to match his tone, like how you crouch down as you approach a wounded animal. “Who said it’s a competition?”

The line crackled again. 

“I know I can’t compete with what you have” he continued. “But I don’t have to. I can contribute in my own ways, in other ways. I can talk to you about things Ghourbirh doesn’t understand. I can… fuck I don’t know. Be human I guess”

Mark still wasn’t responding and Yuta felt something clench his windpipe. 

“If it doesn’t work out it doesn't work out, but relationships aren’t made out of stone. They’re reshapable and they don’t have to fill out certain standards. Just because there isn’t a Yuta-shaped hole in your relationship right now doesn’t mean I can’t-”

_ “Okay” _

It was so soft that Yuta almost missed it, but it was there and it was definite and Yuta clasped the phone so hard he thought it was going to break.

“Really?” he asked breathlessly.

_ “Really”  _ Mark confirmed.  _ “We can try. I can’t guarantee it will work out, and you have to promise you won’t hate me if it doesn’t, but I’m willing to give it a chance.” _

“Okay” Yuta agreed eagerly. “Okay,  _ fuck _ , yes I promise”

Mark giggled in that weird way of his, and Yuta felt feather light all of a sudden.

“Wow” he muttered. “I’m dating the world’s biggest cutie and an alien. What the fuck”

_ “Stop calling Ghourbirh an alien, he’s a creature” Mark protested and Yuta raised an eyebrow, amused.  _

“Who said I meant her?”

~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know where YuMark came from either? Yuta has just been so flirty with Mark lately, something had to happen between them !!  
> I'm sorry the kitchen scene kind of sucked, I'm still not great at writing smut :(( I hope it was somewhat okay. I do love the idea of Yuta getting off on pushing out eggs and I tried to do it justice.  
> As always, don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you liked it! Tell me how this fic made you feel: disgusted? Horny? A pleasant mix? I'm curious
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
